undertale_3d_boss_battles_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Determined 7
Have no fear, help is here :) Dust sans:Hp,1000. Everybody know's the drill of this dude, Triple blasters, Dust blaster spam, Dust blaster for each time you hit him, bone circles, triple bone circles, bone zones, Dust healer blasters (DOESN'T HEAL YOU, IT HEALS HIM IF YOU TOUCH IT) Yes, you know the drill He's tied with fatal, but overall he's also 1st hardest in my opinion, actually EVERYBODY'S opion, (unless you are god at dust sans). and if you are a fucking bitch complaining for help watch this. SO THEN STOP BEGGING and if you cant do it still dont ask for help which makes you a begger that when you beat it you wont be grateful and say "aha noob thanks for the free stuff" so shut up. Red:Idk :/, Has 2 phases, basically like omega flowey battle but way harder, any tips, just know where you are heading. Fatal Error sans:Hp: 700, Has 2 phases, Blue means normal blasters, white means healing blasters (to fatal error not you) Green blasters that ACTUALLY heal you, red blasters same thing as blue blasters but more crazy, yellow blasters, you know that drill (if you dont, it means one touch of the yellow blaster and home you are again, and turns around) The Hardest in my opinion. Cross sans:Hp: 700, Mode:kinda hard but eh, Cross blasters that are x, can be spammed, raining knives, X slashes,charges at you, Does X event, and X event wall that insta kill you. Bone Toss, Throws bones and leaves a big red bone trails. Use flame eye because He takes no dmg to gaster hand Fresh sans/Horror sans:Fresh sans:Hp:400, EZ, Throws furby's at you, the less hp he is, The bigger they are, Phase 2, has a very hard damaging disco ball, But when done you move onto Horror sans:Hp400,Less EZ, But a bit EZ, Throws axe's, Sharp bone zone, Phase 2: Attacks are Faster and so is him. Circle both of them touching the hand to do incredible dmg. Nightmare sans:Hp: 700,Mode:Hard, Summons Nightmare papyrus's, bone circles, void pull, tentacle spin, bone zones. Use flame eye, Takes no Dmg to gaster hand. Phase 1.5 (aka before phase 2) gets more harder, Summons papyrus's faster. when using tentacle spin, will teleport to you when still spinning. Phase 2, Lead him to dream sans to do 1000 dmg, Phase 2 is 9000 hp, so 9 hits and done. Alphys Neo/Ness:Alphys Neo:EZ, Gaster blasters, Lazar movements, and thats it, then ness comes in,Hp:500,Mode:Hard. Use flame eye,Ice,fire,and electricity attacks, and wacks his bat. Dio Duck: The final,Phase 1, 50,000, i believe, you get soul sword, Dmg:10,000 for phase 1.Phase 2 Dio Duck.Hp:1,000,000, Soul sword dmg 10,000 dmg.Fire and Ice balls thats it i believe.Mode:very easy(just walk around with camera zoomed out and shift lock and keep walking forward and blasting stars). If you win you get soul sword. That's all folks, Your welcome Not talking about mirror determined cuz there is also a page but i will say the bosses, Hyper Dust Sans Blue Error 404 True Fresh Sans ____________ PREDICTIONS NOT 100% TRUE (maybe) ______________ True Horror Sans/Probably after True Fresh Sans Cross Chara Lucas (Eartbound) True Nightmare Sans